Flashback
by 0Fallen0Guardian0Angel0
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are in Russia, when a revenge seeking Moroi sends them back in time to the first night they met in Portland! They must find a way back to their own time, without changing the original story or being spotted, especially by their younger selves. Dimitri's point of view. RxD (In the 'They come first awards' 2015)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys so this idea just popped into my head and I thought I'd make a story with it.**

**It's going to be from Dimitri's Point of view throughout.**

**I'm going to update hopefully every weekend.**

**If you guys want me to continue this than leave a follow and a comment.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer 0.0**

Dimitri POV:

Roza held my hand, as we gazed at the glittering lights beyond the hill we sat upon.

This had been my favorite place to sit in my childhood, being able to see all of Baia from a single place. And now I was able to share it with Rose, it made it that much better.

I looked across at the woman I loved to see her awe struck face as she took in the view.

"It's so beautiful..." She mumbled softly. And she was beautiful.

Her long brown hair, big chocolate eyes, flawless tan skin, perfect pink lips...

And those lips, I loved to kiss those lips...

"Yes, Roza... Beautiful."

She turned towards me to see me already staring. A smile graced her face, and she kissed me.

"I love you, Comrade." She whispered.

"I love you too, Roza."

There was nothing that could ruin this moment...

Except my damned phone.

Roza pouted, and I sighed and answered.

"DIMKA! It's so late, you and Roza should head back. Strigoi are going to come out soon."

My mother's frantic voice, told me that this evening was indeed _over._

"Alright, we're heading back."

I ended the call, stood up and pulled Roza with me.

We walked quietly down the road, back to Baia.

But a twig snapped behind us, and we spun around in a fighting stance, our once hidden stakes now resting firmly in our grip.

I expected a Strigoi, not a psychopathic moroi.

Robert Doru stood before us, with a ball of shimmering white light floating in his hands.

"Robert! What the hell are you doing?!" Rose yelled.

A dark look spread across his face, "_It's not what I'm doing. It's what your doing, the both of you will change history!_" He growled.

"Robert, you're not making sense. Just get rid of the ball of spirit in your hands and we'll talk this out." I tried to keep my voice level and calm.

"Talk it out? Talk it out?!" He gave a terrible laugh.

"Have fun, try not to change to much." He shouted before shooting the ball of energy toward us. It slammed into us with the force of a hurricane.

My eyes closed, and I immediately attempted to pull Rose close and shield her from the blow.

But it was too much.

The world blurred and Rose screamed, and I screamed, and our hair blew wildly behind us.

It took a second for me to realize there was no ground beneath our feet.

We landed with a thud.

Slowly I opened my eyes, to see Roza do the same.

We were behind a tree, but could see exactly where we were, and hear and observe, the scene in front of us. We were in Portland.

And a block away was Rose and Lissa's apartment, the last apartment they owned on the run.

And a few feet away from there, stood a circle of guardians, but in the centre...

In the centre of that circle stood Lissa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway.

There was another figure there I couldn't quite see, but I began to look back and forth between the Roza in my arms and the Roza in the circle. "My name is Dimitri Belikov, I've come to take you back to 's Academy Princess." That was my voice, but I hadn't uttered those words. The figure I couldn't see swept a graceful bow to the princess, and then stood.

I could his face clearly now.

He was me.

Rose was Roza.

And this was the night we met in Portland over a year ago.

Rose realized this at the same time I did.

Robert had sent us _back in time_, and from what I knew about time travel at least from books was that if we so much as move a pen, we could potentially change everyone's lives.

Some way, some how, we would have to stay hidden until we find a way back to our time.

Because now there was two of us.

They began to walk on the academy's plane and we stealthy hid in the bathroom of the plane.

"Dimitri what are we supposed to do?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know, Roza. We'll figure it out, but whatever we do we can't change anything. We can't stop Spokane, we can't stop Victor Dashkov, we can't stop my turning, we can't stop the school attack, and we can't stop Tatiana's murder. Everything we did before has to stay the same. No matter how many lives were lost."

Rose seemed to understand, "alright, no changes..."

"How are we going to get back?" I took a deep breath...

"We need to find a spirit user."

She thought about it for a moment before suggesting Lissa.

"No, because than younger you would see it through the bond."

Rose sighed. I pulled her close to me, kissing her head.

"We'll figure this out, Roza. We always do."


	2. Chapter 1: Young Rose

**Since a lot of you wanted me to continue this, I thought I'd give you this chapter early.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Getting out of the plane had proven to be a difficult challenge.

Luckily, the guardians were too focused on Rose and Lissa in fear they would escape again.

Hurriedly, Roza and I jumped in the back of the black SUV, for the short drive to the Academy.

They stopped the cars, once we were inside the wards and we bolted from our place in the SUV. How they hadn't noticed us was beyond me.

We went into a sprint and headed to the only place we knew would be left unattended but still safe within the wards...

_The cabin_.

It wasn't furnished, because Tasha hadn't come to the Academy yet,

But it would work.

There was two couches, covered in a white cloth, a couple cob webs here and there.

The fireplace would work if need be, and the first aid kit sat nicely on the small kitchen inside.

So we got to work, dusting off _the_ webs, fixing the couches, shaking the cloth.

The couches would have to serve as makeshift beds, the sheets could work as blankets.

The few pillows on the couch were more than enough for us guardians.

Rose caught my eye when we walked by the spot a bed would be placed only months from now. Memories from that night assaulted us, but we had to stay focused.

Their would be enough time for that when we got back to our own time.

I was lying the sheet over the couch when a groan stopped me in my tracks.

"All they have in this damn pantry is cans of soup! How the hell am I supposed to live off that?!"

Rose stormed into the room holding up a can of tomato soup. I laughed, then rolled my eyes, "At least there is some food, it could have been empty for all we know."

Roza sighed knowing I was right.

After she had sorted the kitchen, Rose plopped down on one of the newly dusted couches. I sat down beside her. "You know," she started with a smile, "At this moment in time I believe we had just finished the conversation when you called me vulgar and I called you 'cheap foreign labor'." The memory made me smile. "It was also when I agreed to being your mentor."

Rose smirked and gave me a wink. "If only you knew what you were getting yourself into."

I kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world."

An hour later, we were discussing plans.

"We can't hide in here forever, Comrade."

I sighed. She was right, we had to leave.

We had to try and get back.

"I know that... Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should tell younger you. She might be able to help us. Lissa too."

She pondered the thought,

"That could work as long as they make the same choices they made the first time. No telling them about the future, and defiantly no changing the outcome."

I nodded.

"Okay, we have to sneak into your old dorm. I think we could talk to younger Rose alone without interruptions."

Rose grabbed her coat and flashed me a brilliant smile.

My heart sped up, like it always did, when I saw that smile.

"Let's get her, Comrade."

Sneaking past the dorm matron had been easy, all the students were in last period class right now and the guardians were guarding the classrooms. Rose pulled a key out of a hidden hole by the entrance of her old dorm. I raised in eyebrow as she unlocked the door and slipped the key back in it's rightful spot. She noticed my questioning look and replied that she had made the hole there for that specific reason. I laughed and entered.

She turned and closed the door.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

"We wait." I replied.

A few minutes later the door knob turned and younger Rose entered the room.

She stumbled around, looking for a place to sit, but when she saw me and Roza sitting on her bed, she sobered up really quickly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Me and Roza winced.

"Shhh!" Roza exclaimed.

Young Rose glared at her older counterpart,

"Who the hell are you, and why do you look like me?"

My Roza sighed. "Well I'm you so, obviously I would look like myself."

"Wait what?!" Young Rose was flustered, confused, and when her eyes settled on me, she glared again. "Why the hell, did you bring grandpa over there?"

Ouch...

Roza scoffed. "That's Dimitri Belikov, you know. Our mentor. And crush."

Younger Rose's eyes widened, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Older Rose rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I'm you from the future."

Young Rose shook her head.

"What in your right mind would make you want to come back here?" She exclaimed.

Rose grimaced, "Trust me, it wasn't my choice."

Young Roza looked up at me, "I'm assuming you need my help. Why?"

"Because we need to return to our own time."

Young Rose pretended to ponder the thought and sighed. "Well, I guess I have to help myself."

I let out a breath, I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Rose explained the situation to her younger self, leaving out any parts of the future that weren't crucial to her helping us. "Come on! You can't tell me anything about what happens in the future?!" Young Rose complained. My Roza smiled, "Just know it all ends well."

Her younger self shook her head disapprovingly.

"We need Lissa's help." I started.

Young Rose yawned again, "Well it can wait til tomorrow, I have extra practice with you."

I sighed. "Meet us out by the old watch post after training. We need to plan."

Young Rose grinned and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! You can't tell anyone we're here." Rose reminded her.

"Don't worry," Young Rose winked. "I'm great at keeping secrets."

She left and we snuck out the window, Rose was bit farther in front of me. She rounded the corner and I was almost about to round it when...

"Miss Hathaway! What is taking you so long to get to the gym?!" A deep voice demanded.

It was my voice, so I quickly hid behind some bushes.

Rose had been spotted by my _younger counterpart_.

_Shit._

**The more you guys review, the faster the chapters will come!**

**Let me know what you think so far and if you have any idea's feel free to share them. Thanks!**


	3. Unexpected arrival

**HEY GUYS. So I know I said I'd be updating every weekend but obviously that hasn't happened!**

**I'm so so so sorry about that! I will do my best to make it up to you! I also promise I'll update lots more in the summer :)**

**Anyways! Here's the next chapter!**

Dimitri POV:

I could hear Rose's sharp intake of breath, at the sight of younger me.

"Miss Hathaway, you were expected at the gym 20 minutes ago."

Rose immediately began to act like her old reckless self, but I knew that when she flipped her hair it wasn't just her trying to be sassy. We had to hope that younger Dimitri didn't see her neck. "Now **Comrade,** why would I sprint to the gym, after my classmates handed me my ass on a silver platter." Rose groaned. "And don't feed any bullshit about my education, I know whats going to happen in those training sessions."

"Hmmm. Enlighten me then." My younger self was amused, I could tell by his tone of voice.

"You're gonna beat me to a pulp, and lecture me about everything thing I do."

My younger self shook his head.

"Gym, Hathaway. Now."

"I actually have to grab something from my dorm first," Roza started.

"It can wait. I don't have time to wait for you and your silly teenager needs."

That pissed Rose off, no matter how much she loved me.

"Silly teenager needs? That's low comrade, even for you. I'll get there when I get there."

At this point Rose was hissing and giving my clueless younger self her famous death glare.

"Fine. You have 2 minutes. You must run there, get whatever you needed to grab, and run back in two minutes. If you're not back at the gym before the timer ends, you'll have to run 35 laps when you get back."

Rose winced but agreed nonetheless, anything to get us away from younger Dimitri.

She turned and took off sprinting, probably to warn younger Rose about her encounter. I knew and Rose knew that even if Rose had been back in two minutes, younger me would have made her run those laps anyways.

Young Dimitri began to walk towards the gym and I immediately made a bee line for the kitchen.

Acting like I did a year ago was harder than it looked, Rose was an exceptionally good actress.

All I had to do was enter the staff lounge and grab some 'snacks'. Simple...

I walked into the lounge and pretended to look bored, before walking to the table with food and beverages on it. I grabbed a couple waterbottles, 6 mini sandwiches, and two granola bars.

I was about to leave when a Alberta stopped me in my tracks. "Hungry Belikov?" She raised an eye brow at all the food in my arms. "A bit. Majority of this is going to go back to my room. After a long run its good to stay energized." Alberta nodded in agreement. "Alright, good luck with Hathaway. When does your session start again?"

I had to think fast... Young me would replay without hesitation.

"20 minutes ago, actually. Hathaway was late and then proceeded to inform me she needed something from her dorm. Figured I wouldn't waste time, so I grabbed some snacks for latter.

I'm supposed to be back at the gym in 5 minutes."

Alberta shook her head at Rose's behavior.

"Well you better get going." She sighed.

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow, Guardian Petrov."

"Good luck, Dimitri."

I nodded and left. As soon as I was out of sight I sprinted to the cabin.

Rose was lying on the couch. Looking over a piece of paper with a troubled expression on her face. The sound of me setting the food on the table made her jump into a fighting position. At the sight of me, she relaxed. But at the sight of food her stomach growled and she was standing by the sandwiches in less than a second. As she was stuffing her mouth with food, I grabbed the paper she had been reading. She came up behind me, offered me a sandwich and then wrapped her free arm around my waist.

"Read." She ordered me, so I did.

ROSE AND DIMITRI I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE FROM...

OR MORE WHEN YOU'RE FROM.

IF YOU AREN'T GONE BY THE SPRING SOLSTICE I WILL PUNISH YOUR YOUNGER SELVES ACCORDINGLY. I AM NOT SOMEONE YOU WANT TO MESS WITH.

-S.D

This was not good.

"Dimitri what does this person expect?! We don't know how to get back..." Rose was stressed I could tell. I sighed, this was very bad. If someone knew what time we were really from they could potentially expose us, which in turn would expose spirit before the moroi world is ready for it. We had to figure out something soon...

" I know. But I guess we'd better start brainstorming."

"Hmm. I wish Lissa or Adrian were here... They might know how to help us..."

A bright light suddenly filled the cabin.

A bang was heard and then...

"Lissa?!" Rose shrieked.

"Hey Rose." Her majesty herself stood up and brushed herself off.

"I think I figured out how to time travel." Rose pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Great you can get us out of here then!?" Rose exclaimed.

"No. But I have an idea that just might work. But it might take a while..."

I was disappointed at the fact that we couldn't leave right now. But at least now we had a spirit user that could help us.

"So Lissa, mind explaining why the hell you went back in time?!" Rose was pissed, not because Lissa was with us now. But that she had put herself in all that danger.

"About that..."

**So Lissa's with Rose and Dimitri! Why'd she go back in time? **

**Who's 'S.D' and what are they planing?**

**R &amp; R! I will start writing the next chapter right now! ;)**


End file.
